L'enfant d'un peuple sourd
by SixteenJuly
Summary: SONGFIC. Après avoir appris la vérité dans les souvenirs de Rogue, Harry s'apprête à affronter Voldemort. Alors qu'il s'avance vers sa mort, il repense à ce qu'a été sa vie.


**NA :** Bonjour ! J'ai écrit cette songfic récemment et l'ai montrée à une amie qui m'a conseillé de la publier. Si cela vous plait, il faudra donc la remercier car je n'avais pas l'intention de la rendre publique. Je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur, toutes les erreurs sont les miennes. Je n'arrive pas à formater le texte comme je le souhaiterais, j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas. Toutes les critiques sont grandement appréciées, tant qu'elles restent polies. La chanson dont il est question est _Pardonné_ de Kyo, que vous pouvez trouver sur YouTube, Spotify, etc... Je conseille évidemment de l'écouter avant ou pendant la lecture afin de mieux saisir l'ambiance. Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture ! Sixteen.

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter et la chanson (incluant les paroles en italiques ci-dessous) _Pardonné_ appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs, incluant mais non-limités à JK Rowling et au groupe Kyo. Je me contente de jouer avec leur travail et ne réalise aucun bénéfice.

* * *

Harry sortit brusquement de la Pensine. Choqué, ses jambes tremblantes incapables de le maintenir debout, il s'effondra sur le sol et ne fit aucun effort pour se tenir assis. Il se laissa tomber jusqu'à être allongé sur le tapis, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Mourir.

Voilà la dernière étape de la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée, celle dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé, celle qu'il lui avait cachée durant tout ce temps. Alors que l'année précédente, il avait été persuadé d'apprendre dans ce bureau même les secrets qui lui permettraient de survivre, il apprenait à présent que cela n'avait jamais été l'objectif. Au contraire, tout cela n'avait été que la préparation menant au véritable dénouement : sa propre mort, de la main de celui qui avait assassiné ses parents.

Et Dumbledore pensait qu'il irait de son plein gré.

Harry voulait pleurer, mais il n'avait aucune larme à verser. Il voulait s'énerver, mais aucune rage ne l'habitait. Il se sentait vide. Il aurait voulu montrer à Dumbledore qu'il avait tort, qu'il ne partirait pas sans se battre, mais Dumbledore avait raison. Si sa mort était la seule chose capable d'arrêter Voldemort, alors Harry irait à sa rencontre, et ne se battrait pas. Il se laisserait tuer, en espérant que quelqu'un serait capable de finir ce qu'il avait échoué à faire et tuerait le serpent. Ron et Hermione étaient au courant, ils finiraient sans doute son travail.

Ron et Hermione. Ses meilleurs amis. Il allait devoir les laisser. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, c'était ainsi qu'il allait les quitter. Sans un mot, il allait marcher vers sa mort et la prochaine fois qu'ils le verraient, il serait trop tard pour le sauver. Il se sentait incapable de les voir et de leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait – Hermione finirait sûrement par le comprendre – mais il ne doutait pas que Voldemort voudrait exhiber son cadavre, prouver à tous ceux qui se battaient encore que Harry Potter était bien mort, de sa main. Que le Survivant, l'Élu, n'était rien de plus qu'un adolescent et que lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait finalement eu raison de lui.

Harry ne put empêcher la vague de dégoût qui l'envahit à cette pensée. L'Élu. Le monde sorcier avait choisi de reposer tous ses espoirs sur un garçon qui, il y a quelques années encore, ne savait même pas qui il était. Un garçon que, deux ans auparavant, ils traitaient de menteur et de fou pour avoir osé annoncer le retour de Voldemort. Harry avait presque envie de s'enfuir et de les laisser se débrouiller seuls avec le mage noir. Pourquoi devrait-il sacrifier sa vie pour sauver un monde qui était aussi prompt à l'acclamer qu'à l'insulter ?

Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Peu importait où il irait, peu importait que le monde sorcier l'adule ou le déteste, Voldemort serait toujours après lui. Et il n'aurait de cesse de le chercher jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux soit mort. Alors pourquoi se condamner à une vie de fugitif ? Enfant, il rêvait de voir le monde, au-delà du placard étriqué dans lequel il dormait, des maisons proprettes et identiques de Privet Drive. Puis il avait découvert le monde sorcier, où il s'était plu jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'aurait jamais de répit à cause de son nom. Peu importaient ses demandes, les sorciers estimaient avoir un droit sur lui, sur sa vie privée, et sur sa vie en général. Et voilà qu'il allait donner sa vie pour les sauver. Un ultime sacrifice, et il ne saurait jamais comment ils l'interpréteraient.

Il ne le faisait pas pour eux. Il le faisait pour lui, pour la vie qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir dans l'ombre de Voldemort, pour Ron et Hermione et la vie qu'ils auraient une fois Voldemort détruit, pour ceux qui étaient restés pour combattre avec lui, pour tous ceux qui étaient morts à cause de lui. Il le faisait pour eux. Pas pour le monde sorcier.

Déterminé, Harry se leva et, jetant sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, quitta le bureau de Dumbledore pour se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite.

 _Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd_

 _Qu'on vienne à mon secours_

 _J'ai construit ma vie et des barrières autour_

 _Sans jamais voir le jour_

 _J'ai prié mes dieux enfermé seul dans ma tour_

Le corps réagit étrangement à l'approche de sa fin. Harry sentait son cœur battre plus fort et plus rapidement que jamais dans sa poitrine, lui rappelant à chaque instant à quel point il était vivant, lui donnant envie de changer d'avis, de rejeter ce destin qui voulait qu'il ne puisse jamais vivre sa vie pleinement. Son esprit lui rappelait tous ses rêves d'enfance brisés, cet espoir que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver de chez les Dursleys et l'emmènerait loin. Et Hagrid était venu. Il avait découvert le monde sorcier, où il avait perdu autant, si ce n'est plus, qu'il avait gagné. Il avait appris que ses parents étaient morts pour le sauver, à cause d'une prophétie qui pouvait être interprétée de mille façons différentes. Il avait rencontré Ron et Hermione, qu'il allait devoir laisser derrière lui. Il avait retrouvé son parrain, puis Sirius était mort par sa faute. Puis Remus. Il avait appris comment éliminer la menace qui pesait sur sa vie, pour découvrir qu'il n'avait jamais été question qu'il survive.

Il avait découvert tellement de choses qu'il n'avait jamais espéré voir dans son confinement à Privet Drive.

 _Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage_

 _Voir du paysage_

 _Prendre le large_

 _Écouter mon message_

 _Les barreaux d'une cage_

 _Peuvent céder sous le poids des larmes_

Mais tout avait une fin, et la sienne était plus proche que jamais. Le savoir était un sentiment étrange. Il avait imaginé qu'il tomberait peut-être ce soir, touché par un sort qu'il n'aurait pu éviter. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il irait de lui-même à la rencontre de sa fin. Sa vie se terminait, et il repensait à son commencement, à ses premiers souvenirs. Ses parents qui lui parlaient, et qui pouvaient aussi bien être un souvenir qu'une illusion montée de toutes pièces par son cerveau pour combler le manque atroce qu'ils avaient laissé en lui en mourant.

Ses premières années à Privet Drive, enfermé dans le placard. Le noir, les araignées, le silence. Dudley comblé de cadeaux et d'affection tandis qu'il restait caché, à observer de loin ce qui lui était refusé. Mais il n'avait pas su à l'époque à quel point cette situation était malsaine. Puis il avait choisi de l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait rien y changer, alors à quoi bon s'acharner ? Et à présent, il allait mourir. Il n'était plus temps de reprocher son enfance malheureuse aux Dursleys. Il ne voulait pas passer ses derniers instants à leur en vouloir.

 _Et j'ai pardonné_

 _Et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver_

 _Et j'ai pardonné_

 _Et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité_

Il pouvait pardonner aux Dursleys. Après tout, il allait à la rencontre de l'assassin de ses parents sans aucune intention de se défendre, pour le laisser achever ce qui aurait dû être fait seize ans plus tôt. Il allait le laisser le tuer, il allait renoncer à sa vie et à tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Il allait laisser Voldemort le tuer, et par la même détruire le septième horcruxe, celui qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Il espérait sincèrement que Hermione comprendrait les raisons de son sacrifice et serait capable de les expliquer à Ron. Ils devaient continuer. Même si lui n'était plus là, les horcruxes devaient être détruits. Une fois qu'il serait mort, il ne resterait plus que Nagini, et Voldemort serait mortel à nouveau.

 _Je suis la cible qu'il te faut_

 _Le satellite en trop_

 _J'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle_

 _Je suis comme tout le monde_

 _Pourtant malgré moi de la peur je suis l'hôte et_

Comme Dumbledore avant lui, il mourrait en laissant le soin à d'autres d'achever sa mission. Mais lui leur avait révélé tout ce qu'il savait, et il voulait qu'ils survivent. À quoi bon se sacrifier si ses meilleurs amis ne pouvaient pas profiter du monde qu'il espérait voir naître avec sa mort ? Pourquoi sauver le monde sorcier si ceux qu'il aimait n'étaient pas là pour le voir ?

Contrairement à Dumbledore, il n'agissait pas pour le plus grand bien. Il agissait pour le bien de peu, mais cela suffisait à lui insuffler la force nécessaire pour aller de l'avant.

Dumbledore lui avait menti. Durant tout ce temps, il avait agi non pas pour lui permettre de vivre, mais pour éliminer Voldemort, et Harry avec. Harry savait qu'il n'était qu'un dommage collatéral et que, s'il y avait eu une autre solution, Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais poussé à se sacrifier. Il le savait. Mais il savait également que Dumbledore ne voyait que « le plus grand bien » et que Harry n'était qu'un pion dans un dessein bien plus vaste que sa petite vie. Néanmoins, il était blessé. Il avait cru en Dumbledore pour lui montrer la voie, et celui-ci n'avait pas pris la peine de lui dire où elle menait. Il l'avait incité à détruire les horcruxes, sans lui dire que chaque horcruxe neutralisé le rapprochait un peu plus de sa propre fin. Et Harry s'y était employé durant dix mois, rognant lui-même les fils qui le retenaient à la vie.

Dumbledore lui avait menti, et cela le blessait d'autant plus qu'il avait sincèrement cru que le vieux directeur se préoccupait de lui en tant que personne.

 _Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd_

 _Qu'on vienne à mon secours_

 _J'ai construit des barrières, la vie suit son cours_

 _Je n'attends plus le jour_

 _J'ai renié mes dieux pour toujours_

Mais là encore, il pouvait pardonner à Dumbledore. Car il avait eu raison. Harry était prêt à se sacrifier. S'il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait probablement cherché une solution. Il en aurait parlé à Ron et Hermione, et ils auraient pu l'empêcher d'accomplir ce qui devait être fait. Or, il ne l'avait appris que quelques minutes plus tôt, seul. Il avait pu mettre sa cape d'invisibilité et traverser le château à moitié détruit sans attirer l'attention. Il avait pu passer devant la Grande Salle sans que personne ne le retienne. Il avait prévenu Neville que le serpent devait être tué, puis était reparti sous sa cape avant que Neville ait pu comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

À présent, la Forêt se dressait devant lui, l'obscurité de la nuit encore plus intense sous les arbres. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grand inspiration, cherchant à se donner du courage. Il pensa aux morts. À Sirius, à Remus, à Tonks, à Hedwige, à Fred, à ses parents. Il pensa aux morts et essaya d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait l'autre monde, celui où il allait les retrouver.

 _Et j'ai pardonné_

 _Et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver_

 _Et j'ai pardonné_

 _Et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité_

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se souvenant soudainement du Vif d'or que lui avait laissé Dumbledore.

« Je m'ouvre au terme. »

Il arrivait au terme de sa vie. Peut-être était-ce pour ce moment précis que Dumbledore le lui avait légué ? Curieux, il sortit la balle dorée de la bourse qu'il gardait autour du cou et posa doucement ses lèvres dessus. Le Vif s'ouvrit, révélant une pierre noire avec un symbole gravé en son centre. Un triangle, un cercle, une ligne.

Les Reliques de la Mort.

Dumbledore lui avait laissé la Pierre de Résurrection.

Sans trop réfléchir, Harry prit la pierre et la fit tourner trois fois dans sa main. Quand il leva les yeux, ils étaient là. Plus consistants que des fantômes, mais moins que des êtres vivants. Remus, Sirius, son père et sa mère. Ils se tenaient face à lui, tous les quatre. Ils le regardaient avec un mélange de fierté et de tristesse. Et d'amour. Tellement d'amour dans chacun de leurs regards. Une fois de plus, Harry réalisait ce qu'il avait perdu cette nuit où Voldemort était venu. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge était nouée, sa bouche sèche, sa langue un poids mort contre son palais.

Ce fut alors que sa mère lui sourit, ses yeux brillants d'amour, et il comprit qu'ils savaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils savaient ce qu'il éprouvait, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu leur dire, sans qu'il ait à prononcer un mot. Une question jaillit alors de sa bouche avant qu'il ait pu la retenir :

\- Vous resterez avec moi ?

Ce fut son père qui lui répondit, avec le même sourire que sa mère :

\- Jusqu'à la toute fin.

Incapable de répondre, Harry déglutit et s'avança dans la Forêt, les spectres de sa famille à ses côtés.

 _Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble_

 _C'est parfait_

 _Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble_

 _C'est parfait_

Il marcha longuement. Il ne savait pas où il allait exactement, mais il continua d'avancer, ses parents, son parrain et celui qui aurait dû être comme son oncle, avec lui. Il puisait du courage dans leur présence, chaque pas se faisant plus dur que le précédent. Il n'était pas facile d'aller de soi-même vers sa mort. Mais les morts qu'il avait aimés étaient avec lui, et il savait qu'il les rejoindrait bientôt. Il n'était pas seul, et ne le serait plus jamais.

 _Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble_

 _Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble_

 _Partir en cendre, ne rien entendre_

 _Finir en cendre, ne plus attendre_

Enfin, il tomba sur deux Mangemorts, visiblement à sa recherche. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il les suivit quand ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la Forêt, retournant auprès de leur maître. Il jeta un regard aux spectres qui l'accompagnaient, et chacun d'entre eux lui sourit, lui donnant la force de continuer à avancer. Bientôt, il serait avec eux.

 _Marcher ensemble, sauter ensemble_

 _Tomber ensemble, mourir ensemble_

 _Partir en cendre, ne rien entendre_

 _Finir en cendre, ne plus attendre_

Quand il arriva dans la clairière où avait vécu Aragog et où Voldemort avait visiblement dressé son campement, Harry savait ce qui l'attendait. Il allait mourir ici. Il était prêt. Il avait même hâte, étrangement, que cela arrive. Que tout soit terminé.

 _Ne plus attendre_

Il abandonna sa cape d'invisibilité et laissa la Pierre de Résurrection glisser de ses doigts, emportant les spectres avec elle. Peu importait. Il allait les retrouver bientôt.

Il s'avança vers Voldemort, et ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite à son monologue. Il repensa une dernière fois à ce qu'avait été sa vie, ce qu'il regrettait de laisser derrière lui, ce qu'il avait appris, ce qu'il abandonnait avec soulagement.

Il repensa aux Dursleys.

 _Pardonné_

Il se souvint des journées passées dans le placard, à imaginer une vie meilleure.

 _Et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver_

Il repensa au monde sorcier.

 _Et j'ai pardonné,_

Il se souvint de la façon dont il avait été traité en quatrième et cinquième année, de l'acharnement de Rita Skeeter, du soutien infaillible de Hermione, de ses tentatives pour lui changer les idées.

 _Et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité_

Il repensa à Dumbledore.

 _Et j'ai pardonné,_

Aux choses qu'il lui avait cachées, à sa propre mort qu'il avait prévue en détails, à la mort de Harry qu'il avait anticipée. Harry pensa vaguement à ses espoirs, au futur qu'il pensait avoir tout le temps de planifier une fois Voldemort vaincu, à l'avenir qu'il aurait voulu avoir.

 _Et j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai appris à rêver_

Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Dumbledore lui avait menti, et il n'avait pas d'avenir, aucun futur à planifier.

 _Et j'ai pardonné,_

Il allait, en revanche, retrouver ses parents. Pour la première fois en seize ans, il allait peut-être pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras. Il allait connaître l'étreinte de son père, les baisers de sa mère.

Il remarqua un mouvement devant lui. Voldemort levait enfin sa baguette. Alors, Harry ferma les yeux, et pensa à ses parents. Il avait hâte de les retrouver.

 _Et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité_

Il y eut un grand éclat lumineux derrière ses paupières, puis Harry cessa de penser.


End file.
